


Acceptance: You And I

by Qizilirmak



Series: Acceptance [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band), iMe Korea
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Culture, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, Honeymoon, Implied/Reference Oral Sex, Love Poems, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Marriage, Newlywed!Weishin, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Sex, Tourism, Unprotected Sex, World Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qizilirmak/pseuds/Qizilirmak
Summary: "In life we share a single quilt. In death we will share one coffin."
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyeon & Original Female Character(s), Cho Seungyeon | Seungyeon & Original Male Character(s), Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk & Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Series: Acceptance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918282
Kudos: 2





	Acceptance: You And I

**Author's Note:**

> > This is sequel and the 2nd installment of Acceptance tetralogy series.  
> > The main idea is inspired by 2003 Chinese drama One Meter Sunshine (一米陽光), but the plot has been modified.  
> > Sharing same moments with Younjin in previous "Let The Sun Shines Upon Us", but from different point of view. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> * This is a non-commercial work of fiction using KPop idols as characters.  
> * Company/brand/institution name used in this story is for visualization only. Any rule or condition mentioned might be different from reality.

“Sayang, aku sudah di depan, ya?” ucap Jinhyuk via ponsel pada Wooseok, kekasih lima tahunnya yang kini resmi menjadi suaminya sejak awal Agustus 2020 ini. Mobil Hyundai Tucson hitam milik Jinhyuk pun sudah terparkir rapi di halaman depan kantor Wooseok daerah Yeouido-dong, Seoul, sore ini.

“Halo, Sayang,” sapa Wooseok begitu dia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di sebelah Jinhyuk. Tak lupa kecupan singkat Wooseok daratkan di pipi kanan suaminya. Sebelum memasang sabuk pengaman, sebuah _paperbag_ putih berukuran sedang yang ada di kursi tengah mengalihkan pandangan Wooseok sejenak. Tangan kirinya refleks mengambil dan memindahkan tas itu ke pangkuannya.

“Ini apa?”

“Selamat atas promosimu sebagai _Subtitling Quality Control_ ,” ujar Jinhyuk sambil mencium kening Wooseok dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman karena suaminya itu sudah terdistraksi dengan hadiah pemberiannya.

Sebuah kotak bening mewah berisi lima botol parfum semprot merek Demeter ukuran 30ml. Selama di perjalanan, Wooseok membuka dan membauinya satu per satu. Ada wangi _Wisteria, Cotton Candy, Marshmallow, Moonbeam,_ dan _First Love._ Semuanya adalah kesukaan Wooseok.

Tak ada kata lain selain ‘terima kasih’ yang sanggup Wooseok utarakan. Dia pun mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas sebagai tambahan saat mobil sedang berhenti di lampu merah.

“Cuma sekali?”

Wooseok kembali mengecup bibir Jinhyuk begitu mendengar suaminya masih merajuk tidak puas.

“Parfumnya ada lima,” balas Jinhyuk setelah mendapat kecupan keduanya. Senyuman tipis tergurat di wajah Wooseok sebagai reaksi atas ucapan Jinhyuk. Wooseok lalu mencondongkan tubuh dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jinhyuk begitu tahu maksud sesungguhnya dari sang suami.

“Baiklah. Yang dua tadi untuk wangi _Marshmallow_ dan _Cotton Candy_. Lalu yang ini untuk _Wisteria_ …”

Kecupan ketiga Wooseok berikan.

“…yang ini untuk _Moonbeam_ …”

Kecupan keempat meluncur juga.

“…dan yang terakhir ini untuk _First Love,_ ” ucap Wooseok sebelum akhirnya dia mencium Jinhyuk dengan lebih intens kali ini.

Kedua belah bibir mereka saling mengunci, napas mereka saling beradu, dan kedua lidah mereka juga saling bertautan seolah tidak mau ketinggalan pesta. Kalau saja mobil di belakang mereka tidak membunyikan klakson keras-keras saat lampu hijau sudah menyala, momen berbagi kasih sayang itu mungkin bisa berlanjut semalaman. Maklum pengantin baru, masih panas-panasnya.

“Ada pikiran mau bulan madu ke mana?” tanya Jinhyuk setelah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Wooseok sempat terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan suaminya itu tiba-tiba.

“Li… jiang?”

“Lijiang? Memang ada apa di sana?”

“Banyak. Ada gunung bersalju abadi, ada kawasan kota tua suku Naxi…”

“Hmm? Suku Naxi?” tanya Jinhyuk sekali lagi, memastikan dia tidak salah dengar.

“Ya, suku Naxi. Salah satu suku etnis Tiongkok yang berdiam dekat Pegunungan Himalaya di Yunnan. Kau tahu?”

“Tidak banyak, tapi kebetulan sekali sekarang kita akan makan malam di restoran masakan Tiongkok langgananku di daerah Gangnam. Selama kita pacaran, aku belum pernah mengajakmu ke sana. Restoran itu punya menu spesial masakan khas suku Naxi. Mungkin nanti kita bisa bertanya dengan pemiliknya,” papar Jinhyuk yang tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh Wooseok.

****

“Selamat menikmati,” ujar si pemilik restoran, seorang wanita Korsel berusia sekitar 50 tahun seraya menghidangkan _Naxi hot pot_ favorit Jinhyuk.

Tak lama kemudian, suaminya yang orang Tiongkok juga muncul dan membawakan _yan ba jiu_ pesanan Wooseok. Semacam hidangan ayam berkuah yang direbus dengan daging ham, tahu, dan daun bawang. Sorot mata rusa Wooseok yang berbinar-binar tidak bisa bohong soal rasa masakan itu, padahal dia baru menyendok satu suap.

“Bibi, Paman, kami ada rencana untuk berbulan madu di Lijiang. Apa kalian punya kenalan yang bisa jadi pemandu kami selama di sana?” tanya Jinhyuk di tengah aktivitas mengunyahnya. Kini Jinhyuk dan Wooseok duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan kedua pemilik restoran itu.

“Kalau kenalan tidak ada, tapi putra kami yang tinggal di Lijiang juga menyambi sebagai _freelance guide._ Biasanya dia memandu turis Korea di sana, sesekali orang Barat juga,” jawab sang Bibi.

“Namanya Cho Seungyoun. Ini nomornya. Bilang saja kalian tahu dari kami dan beri tahu dia kapan tanggal pastinya,” tambah sang Paman setelah menunjukkan ponselnya pada Jinhyuk. Ucapan terima kasih pun melontar tak henti-henti dari mulut Jinhyuk dan Wooseok begitu mendapat banyak bantuan dari pasangan suami-istri itu.

**SATU BULAN KEMUDIAN, 17 SEPTEMBER 2020**

Hari istimewa yang dinantikan pun tiba. Jinhyuk dan Wooseok yang tampak serasi dengan kacamata bulat mereka kini sedang berada di pesawat Asiana Airlines yang menuju ke Shenzen. Di sana mereka akan transit selama 4 jam untuk berganti ke pesawat China Southern Airlines dan bertemu dengan Sejin yang sudah lebih dahulu transit di sana dari Jakarta. Sejin adalah sepupu Jinhyuk satu-satunya dari keluarga ayah Jinhyuk. Mereka sangat dekat seperti saudara kandung karena sama-sama anak tunggal. Meskipun Sejin berdarah blasteran Indonesia dan sebagian besar hidupnya tinggal di sana, dia memegang paspor Korsel sekaligus KITAP dan izin kerja di Indonesia untuk memudahkan mobilisasinya sebagai perencana wisata yang merangkap _outbound tour leader_ dan _inbound tour guide_ di sebuah biro perjalanan wisata di Jakarta.

Awalnya Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berniat mengajak Yohan, adiknya Wooseok, untuk jalan-jalan gratis dan jadi fotografer mereka berdua selama di sana. Namun karena waktunya bentrok dengan jadwal ujian kenaikan sabuk dan jadwal tampilnya Yohan, akhirnya Jinhyuk dan Wooseok menjatuhkan pilihan pada Sejin untuk menemani mereka. Jinhyuk memanfaatkan ketidakhadiran Sejin saat penikahan mereka berdua karena sedang membawa rombongan tur ke Rusia. Jinhyuk bahkan sampai mengirimkan paket parfum Demeter juga pada Sejin agar sepupunya itu mau diajak. Beruntung Sejin masih punya jatah cuti dan kebetulan dia ada rencana untuk buka destinasi ke Lijiang.

Sesampainya di Lijiang, mereka bertiga sudah disambut oleh Cho Seungyoun, putra pemilik restoran langganan Jinhyuk yang akan menjadi pemandu mereka bertiga selama di sana. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju salah satu restoran _ribs hot pot_ di kawasan Nankou Road, mereka saling bertukar cerita demi mengakrabkan suasana. Itu inisiatif Jinhyuk untuk mencairkan kecanggungan yang sempat terjadi antara Sejin dan Seungyoun di bandara tadi.

Dari obrolan itulah diketahui bahwa di Lijiang, Seungyoun tinggal bersama keluarga pamannya dan neneknya yang orang Naxi asli berusia hampir 90 tahun. Selain itu, Seungyoun juga membantu mengurus restoran keluarga di sini dan menyuplai bahan-bahan makanan yang hanya ada di Lijiang untuk restoran orangtuanya di Gangnam. Meski menetap di Lijiang dan memiliki darah suku Han-Naxi, Seungyoun ternyata memilih untuk memegang paspor Korsel sama seperti Sejin karena Tiongkok juga tidak mengenal dwi-kewarganegaraan seperti Indonesia. Percakapan mereka yang seru itu pun berlanjut hingga saat menyantap makan malam.

****

“Ah… _‘Yī Mǐ Yángguāng’ (One Meter Sunshine)._ Drama itu memang cukup banyak berkontribusi untuk menarik wisatawan ke Lijiang,” ujar Seungyoun begitu mendengar alasan Wooseok memilih bulan madu ke kota itu.

“Tenang saja, aku juga akan membawa kalian ke tempat-tempat lain yang tidak kalah menarik dengan lokasi-lokasi drama itu,” tambah Seungyoun yang ditimpali tepuk tangan gembira dari Wooseok yang duduk di seberangnya.

“Kau harus membuat kami terkesan selama di sini, terutama Sejin. Kalau dia puas, kemungkinan besar jasamu akan dipakai lagi saat dia membawa rombongan ke sini,” kata Jinhyuk kembali memancing keberlanjutan pertukaran dialog antara Seungyoun dan Sejin.

Jujur Seungyoun sempat terdiam karena bingung dengan ucapan Jinhyuk barusan. Sejin mau tidak mau harus menjelaskannya sendiri pada Seungyoun sebelum ‘pancingan’ Jinhyuk semakin melebar ke mana-mana.

“Aku seorang perencana wisata spesialisasi kawasan Asia Timur yang merangkap sebagai pemimpin rombongan tur. Aku menerima ajakan Jinhyuk dan Wooseok untuk ikut ke Lijiang sebenarnya juga karena terkait rencanaku untuk membuka destinasi baru kemari. Jadi, anggap saja aku calon klienmu,” papar Sejin sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Seungyoun.

“Baiklah, dengan senang hati,” balas Seungyoun saat tangan kanannya menyambut uluran tangan Sejin dan menjabatnya secara profesional. Mata mereka berdua pun kembali beradu pandang selama beberapa detik.

Semenjak berkenalan di bandara tadi, sebenarnya Wooseok diam-diam sudah memperhatikan interaksi yang bertolak belakang antara Sejin dan Seungyoun. Bahasa tubuh mereka kaku, tapi tatapan mata keduanya jelas memperlihatkan suatu koneksi.

Merasa tidak ingin pusing sendiri memikirkannya, Wooseok pun menyentuh tangan kiri Jinhyuk di bawah meja, hendak memberi tahu penemuannya pada sang suami. Namun begitu Wooseok menoleh pada Jinhyuk, dia mendapati suaminya itu masih sibuk mengunyah hidangannya.

Saking fokusnya pada semangkuk iga tumis cabai hijau, Jinhyuk tidak menyadari bahwa di pipi kirinya banyak menempel cipratan minyak dan dua butir biji cabai. Wooseok akhirnya mengundurkan niat awal dan beralih mengambil kain serbet, lalu mengelap pipi suaminya yang kotor itu.

“Kenapa?” tanya Jinhyuk setelah melihat Wooseok yang membersihkan pipinya dengan pandangan mata penuh pikiran.

“Tidak ada. Pipimu selalu menggemaskan setiap kali makan dengan semangat. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan menikahi seekor tupai besar,” ujar Wooseok sambil tersenyum yang dibalas oleh belaian tangan Jinhyuk pada kepalanya.

****

Seungyoun langsung pamit setelah mengantarkan mereka ke Xilu Xiaoxie Inn dan mendiskusi agenda mereka sejenak untuk esok hari. Sejin juga segera masuk ke kamarnya yang tepat berada di bawah kamar Jinhyuk dan Wooseok. Penginapan mereka ada di dalam kawasan kota tua yang jalan-jalannya tidak bisa diakses kendaraan roda empat, sehingga diperlukan sekitar 5 menit untuk berjalan kaki dari parkiran mobil terdekat.

Kedua mata Wooseok kembali terpana begitu masuk ke kamar. Desain kamarnya merupakan campuran gaya minimalis dan tradisional Tiongkok dengan nuansa warna putih dan coklat. Sepasang handuk berbentuk angsa pun sudah menyambut mereka dengan cantik di atas kasur _king size_ yang terpasang pada ranjang kayu berukiran unik, lengkap dengan tiang-tiang kayu yang memancang ke atas. Sebuah bangku tradisional Tiongkok berwarna merah yang sandarannya menempel pada jendela pun menambah estetika kamar mereka.

Setelah puas memindai seluruh isi kamar, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok langsung meletakkan barang-barang serta menanggalkan jaket dan pakaian luar mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jinhyuk segera memerangkap tubuh mungil Wooseok dengan kedua lengannya begitu sudah bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek hitamnya. Wooseok sebenarnya sedang membereskan barang bawaan mereka, tapi karena dia mengenakan kaos oblong putih longgar yang hanya mampu menutupi setengah paha telanjangnya, bohong jika Jinhyuk tidak tergoda untuk merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapan.

Jinhyuk mulai memanaskan suasana dengan menciumi pertemuan antara leher dan bahu kanan Wooseok. Tak ayal Wooseok memejamkan kedua matanya dan memijat kepala Jinhyuk dengan tangan kanannya. Desahan sempat keluar dua kali dari mulut Wooseok sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik badan dan menghentikan kegiatan suaminya.

“Besok kita baru mulai jalan-jalannya. Malam ini mandi bareng saja, ya?” pinta Wooseok sambil menangkup kedua pipi suaminya.

Jinhyuk coba mengerti kemauan pria terkasihnya itu. Dia pun mengecup kening Wooseok sebagai bentuk persetujuan sebelum akhirnya menggendong suaminya masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menghabiskan sisa malam pertama mereka di Lijiang.

****

_HAO XIANG HAO XIANG (好想好想) by LEO KU (古巨基)_

Penginapan mereka berada di dalam kawasan Dayan Ancient City, salah satu dari tiga kota tua yang ada di Lijiang selain Shuhe dan Baisha Ancient City. Maka dari itu, mereka berempat mengawali pagi hari ini dengan berkeliling di sana. Jalan bebatuan yang disusun sedemikian rupa memudahkan Jinhyuk, Wooseok, Sejin, dan Seungyoun untuk berjalan sambil menikmati keindahan bangunan-bangunan kuno di sana yang sengaja dijaga keaslian bentuknya. Air jernih yang mengalir pada tiga anak sungai di kawasan Dayan memantulkan cerahnya langit dan teriknya matahari musim panas. Perpaduan yang terbentuk dari hijaunya pepohonan dan warna-warni bunga di sudut-sudut jalan turut memanjakan mata semua pengunjungnya.

Kegembiraan melihat pemandangan yang tidak bisa dilihat setiap hari ini, jelas menguratkan senyuman di wajah Jinhyuk dan Wooseok. Jemari mereka berdua pun saling bertautan sepanjang jalan seolah tak mau lepas, bahkan saat berhenti sejenak untuk mengabadikan momen. Beruntung mereka mengajak serta Sejin yang kemampuan memotretnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Selain itu, penjelasan Seungyoun juga membuat kunjungan mereka bertiga menjadi lebih berbobot dan sarat akan pengetahuan.

Siang harinya mereka menuju ke sebuah bukit yang merupakan titik tertinggi di kawasan Dayan Ancient City bernama Lion Rock. Di sana mereka menyempatkan diri untuk masuk ke Mufu Palace, istana yang suasana dan bentuk bangunannya seperti Forbidden City di Beijing dalam ukuran yang lebih kecil. Setelah itu, mereka berempat beralih ke Wan Gu Pavillion yang jaraknya tak jauh dari Mufu Palace. Bangunan semacam pagoda bertingkat lima itu menawarkan pemandangan fantastis yang dicari-cari oleh banyak wisatawan saat berkunjung ke Lijiang, yakni pemandangan seluruh kawasan Dayan Ancient City dari atas. Pegunungan hijau nun jauh di seberang mata memisahkan birunya langit Lijiang dengan atap-atap bangunan kuno di bawahnya.

Seungyoun memutuskan untuk menunggu di halaman paviliun begitu Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berkata padanya ingin berlama-lama di lantai teratas paviliun itu.

“Aku mau ke pelataran yang ada di belakang paviliun ini sebentar, ya? Nanti kita bertemu di bawah,” ujar Sejin memohon izin pada Jinhyuk dan Wooseok.

Sejin sedari tadi sebenarnya berada di sisi lain lantai lima paviliun itu. Namun tak lama setelah melihat Seungyoun pergi, dia pun ikut turun. Dari jauh, kedua mata Wooseok mengamati punggung Sejin yang perlahan-lahan menjauh, lalu menghilang dari balik anak tangga.

“Suamiku pandai sekali mencari tempat untuk bulan madu.”

Seketika perkataan Jinhyuk membuat Wooseok mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke suaminya itu.

“Suamiku juga pandai mencari penginapan untuk bulan madu,” balas Wooseok atas pujian Jinhyuk barusan.

“Kalau kita tidak bertemu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah terpikir untuk menginjakkan kaki di tempat seindah ini,” tambah Jinhyuk, kali ini sambil mengamit tangan kanan Wooseok. Jinhyuk pun mengaitkan jemarinya dengan erat, lalu mencium punggung tangan Wooseok. Mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan yang romantis siang itu seraya memeluk satu sama lain.

Pelukan keduanya pun berlanjut sampai tertidur di atas kasur malam harinya. Mereka kelelahan setelah ikut menari dan bernyanyi bersama-sama dengan sekelompok orang Naxi di Sifang Square, yang terkenal dengan wisata kulinernya sebelum pulang ke penginapan.

****

Setelah berkendara selama kurang lebih 15 menit dari parkiran kota tua, Jinhyuk, Wooseok, Sejin, dan Seungyoun kini sudah sampai di Black Dragon Pool. Objek wisata yang seringkali muncul di kartu pos edisi khusus Kota Lijiang itu memang memanjakan indera penglihatan mereka berempat dengan jernihnya air kolam yang memantulkan langit biru. Pegunungan Jade Dragon Snow Mountain yang terlihat berdiri tegak di kejauhan dengan selimut salju abadi di puncaknya juga menambah keindahan tempat itu.

Ada sebuah jembatan marmer putih yang memisahkan dua kolam dengan warna berbeda. Kolam yang lebih dalam memilliki air yang jernih karena di bawahnya ada mata air, sementara yang lebih dangkal lebih keruh karena mengandung lumpur. Menurut legenda, nama Black Dragon Pool berasal dari legenda tentang sepuluh naga jahat yang sempat meneror wilayah Lijiang. Sembilan di antaranya sudah dipenjarakan di sebuah menara oleh Lu Dongbin, salah satu dari delapan tokoh abadi Tiongkok. Dia menyisakan satu naga paling kecil yang berwarna hitam lalu menempatkannya di kolam itu untuk menjaga kedamaian di sana sebagai ganti kebebasannya.

Seungyoun menawarkan pada ketiga tamunya untuk coba memakai kostum tradisional suku Naxi sambil berkeliling kolam agar lebih meninggalkan kesan. Namun saat ingin menyewa, si penyewa menjelaskan hanya ada tiga busana lelaki yang tersisa dan selebihnya busana wanita karena masih disewakan pada turis lain. Seungyoun awalnya sempat mengalah, tapi dicegah oleh Wooseok dengan alasan dia ingin melihat Seungyoun dalam pakaian khasnya karena memiliki darah suku Naxi. Sebagai gantinya, Wooseok memilih busana wanita untuk dia kenakan sendiri.

Jinhyuk sempat meragukan pilihan suaminya. Namun begitu Wooseok keluar dari ruang ganti, dia langsung menarik kembali pikirannya itu. Jinhyuk terpesona dengan kecantikan Wooseok saat mengenakan busana warna-warni itu beserta ikat kepala khasnya. Tangan Jinhyuk tak kuasa untuk memeluk Wooseok. Wajah Wooseok pun Jinhyuk hujani dengan kecupan-kecupan singkat di setiap sisinya seolah tak boleh ada yang tertinggal.

“Jika aku mau, aku akan berselingkuh darimu hanya dengan wanita yang kini ada di hadapanku,” ujar Jinhyuk dengan senyuman nakal untuk menggoda Wooseok. Kini Jinhyuk juga sudah mengenakan busana tradisionalnya.

_”Don’t. You. Dare!”_ timpal Wooseok sambil memencet hidung Jinhyuk dan menggerakkannya ke kiri dan kanan di setiap kata-katanya.

_“Oh, yeah? Try me,”_ tantang Jinhyuk sebelum Wooseok menarik kerah bajunya untuk memberikan ‘hukuman’ dengan merekatkan kedua bibir mereka.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Jinhyuk mulai memegang belakang kepala Wooseok untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Wooseok pun balas melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Jinhyuk.

_“Get a room, please?”_ pinta Sejin karena jengah dengan kegiatan afeksi mereka berdua yang mulai kelewat batas. Namun, peringatan pertama dari Sejin itu belum menghentikan pasangan pengantin baru kita yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

“Baiklah, aku tidak akan memotret kalian lagi. Lakukan saja sendiri,” ancam Sejin sambil menyodorkan kamera _mirrorless_ Jinhyuk yang selama ini dia pegang kepada sepupunya itu.

Barulah saat itu Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berhenti dan meminta maaf pada Sejin. Seungyoun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku ketiga tamunya, terutama pada Sejin yang ternyata tidak kalah menggemaskan baginya saat merajuk.

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan kostum tradisional, mereka melanjutkan kunjungan ke Museum Lijiang yang masih satu kawasan dengan Black Dragon Pool di Yuquan Park. Mereka juga menyempatkan diri mengikuti olahraga taichi sore hari yang digelar oleh warga lokal sebelum kembali ke penginapan.

****

Jinhyuk, Wooseok, Sejin dan Seungyoun akhirnya sampai di penginapan pukul 18.00. Masih terlalu sore memang, tapi apa boleh buat karena sekarang tubuh mereka berempat basah kuyup karena sempat ikut ritual _water splashing_ di salah satu anak sungai di kota tua bersama warga setempat. Kata Seungyoun, warga terkadang saling melemparkan air sebagai simbolis keberuntungan dan untuk mengurangi panas yang berlebih saat musim panas.

Sejin menawarkan Seungyoun untuk mandi dan berganti baju karena tak tega membiarkan Seungyoun pulang seperti itu. Jinhyuk pun sigap meminjamkan pakaiannya pada Seungyoun, kebetulan ukuran tubuh mereka sama. Seungyoun pun akhirnya memilih untuk menumpang mandi di kamar Sejin karena tidak memungkinkan jika dilakukan di kamar Jinhyuk dan Wooseok.

Setelah kembali dari kamar Sejin untuk mengantarkan pakaian yang dia pinjamkan, kini Jinhyuk duduk terdiam di bangku merah kamar mereka sambil memegangi dagunya. Raut wajahnya yang serius menandakan adanya hal penting yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya.

“Sayang, apa kau memperhatikan interaksi antara Sejin dan Seungyoun,” tanya Jinhyuk pada Wooseok yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk kimono. Saat melihat keseriusan air muka Jinhyuk yang terpampang nyata, Wooseok hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menghampiri suaminya itu.

“Sejak awal perkenalan kita berempat, aku sudah menyadarinya, Sayang. Kamu telat,” balas Wooseok sambil mencubit gemas hidung suaminya. “Aku merasa ada yang aneh sejak di bandara. Sejin melihat Seungyoun seperti orang yang jatuh cinta, sementara Seungyoun…”

‘’Tatapannya sendu seperti sedang merindukan seseorang,” timpal Jinhyuk.

“Benar. Sangat bertolak belakang, tapi terasa sekali koneksinya,” tambah Wooseok. Sekarang pasangan itu saling memandang dengan penuh teka-teki di kepala mereka.

“Aku punya ide,” ucap Jinhyuk tiba-tiba.

“Apa?”

“Besok kita akan pindah sementara dua malam ke hotel yang ada di lereng Jade Dragon Snow Mountain, ‘kan? Bagaimana jika kita ajak Seungyoun untuk menginap juga di sana? Waktunya akan jadi lebih efisien daripada Seungyoun harus bolak-balik dari rumahnya.”

“Dan kita juga bisa memperhatikan lebih dekat, sudah sejauh mana perkembangan interaksi mereka berdua,” tambah Wooseok.

_“Worth to try!”_ ucap Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berbarengan sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa karena kesamaan jalan pikiran mereka.

Di tengah-tengah keceriaan mereka, tiba-tiba mata Jinhyuk dan Wooseok menangkap pergerakan di bawah sana, di halaman tengah penginapan. Dari jendela kamar yang sudah terbuka sejak mereka kembali dari jalan-jalan tadi, Sejin dan Seungyoun terlihat berjalan menuju pintu keluar penginapan. Teriakan Jinhyuk memanggil Sejin hampir saja terdengar jika Wooseok tidak segera membekap mulut suaminya itu.

“Kenapa kau menutup mulutku?”

“Biarkan mereka menikmati waktu berdua. Daripada mengganggu Sejin, lebih baik kau ‘ganggu’ aku saja,” jawab Wooseok sambil mengedipkan mata pada suaminya.

_“Be careful what you wish for, Mr. Kim,”_ ujar Jinhyuk memperingatkan Wooseok sebelum tangan kanannya menutup jendela kamar mereka sambil mencium bibir ranum suaminya itu. Semoga mereka berdua tidak melewatkan makan malam kali ini gara-gara terlalu asik memadu kasih.

****

Dengan pakaian yang lebih tebal dan ransel besar yang masing-masing mereka bawa, Jinhyuk, Wooseok dan Sejin akan mengunjungi objek-objek wisata di lereng Jade Dragon Snow Mountain. Jarak tempuhnya sekitar satu jam dari Dayan Ancient City. Selama dua malam ke depan, mereka akan menginap di Jinmao Purelax Mountain Hotel dan akan kembali ke penginapan ini pada dua malam terakhir berikutnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Seungyoun mematikan AC dan membuka lebar kaca-kaca mobil agar udara sejuk khas pegunungan menerpa kulit ketiga tamunya. Perpaduan hijaunya rerumputan dan coklatnya tanah gembur di pinggiran jalan utama destinasi juga turut memanjakan mata mereka.

Objek wisata yang pertama adalah Dongba Wanshenyuan. Desa wisata yang kental akan budaya suku Naxi dan kepercayaan Dongba ini menawarkan suasana hening nan keramat kepada para pengunjungnya. Berbagai tiang totem besar dan pahatan-pahatan kayu tersebar di kiri dan kanan _shén lù_ atau _god road_. Jalan sepanjang 240 meter dan lebar 6 meter itu merupakan jantung utama desa ini yang memisahkan antara alam arwah dan alam manusia. Di atas jalannya, terbentang lukisan kehidupan setelah mati dan reinkarnasi yang berujung pada sebuah pelataran untuk ritual keagamaan. Di belakang pelataran itu juga terdapat sebuah dinding besar yang menampilkan aksara suku Naxi yang serupa huruf Hieroglif versi sederhana.

Seusai berwisata budaya dan religi di Dongba Wanshenyuan, Seungyoun kini mengantarkan Jinhyuk, Wooseok, dan Sejin ke sebuah danau dangkal bernama Wenhai yang ada di balik hutan dan perbukitan lereng Jade Dragon Snow Mountain. Di sekitar danau itu terdapat lahan gambut dan padang rumput hijau yang masih dimanfaatkan oleh warga sekitar untuk bercocok tanam dan menggembalakan ternak mereka.

Kali ini Seungyoun menawari mereka untuk berkeliling danau dengan menaiki kuda. Jinhyuk dan Wooseok yang tahu dasar-dasar dalam berkuda, sehingga mereka tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengambil tawaran Seungyoun. Namun alih-alih menyewa dua kuda untuk masing-masing, pasangan pengantin baru ini sepakat menyewa satu kuda saja untuk dinaiki berdua supaya lebih terasa romantis. Sementara itu, Seungyoun berinisiatif menemani Sejin yang tidak tahu cara berkuda, juga dengan menaiki satu kuda bersama-sama. Mereka pun mulai berjalan beriringan mengitari danau itu dan menyempatkan diri beristirahat di beberapa titik sekaligus mengambil foto.

Meskipun Jinhyuk dan Wooseok seolah tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri, diam-diam mereka memperhatikan perubahan air muka dan bahasa tubuh antara Sejin dan Seungyoun selama di sana. Sejin tampak sedikit tegang dengan wajah yang merona sepanjang berkuda, sedangkan Seungyoun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat mengajari Sejin dengan begitu sabar.

“Sayang, ayo kita taruhan,” bisik Jinhyuk tiba-tiba pada Wooseok di tengah pengamatan mereka berdua. “Kalau Seungyoun menolak ajakan menginap kita, malam ini kau harus ‘memuaskanku’. Tapi kalau dia menerima, maka malam ini adalah ‘jatah’mu.”

Seketika Wooseok menoleh pada suaminya karena kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

“Kau yakin tidak mau bertukar taruhan? Karena aku yakin Seungyoun tidak akan menolak. Lihat saja interaksi mereka sekarang,” ujar Wooseok penuh kemenangan.

“Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, bagiku sebenarnya dipuaskan olehmu atau memuaskanmu sama-sama menyenangkan,” balas Jinhyuk sambil mengecup pipi kanan Wooseok.

Wooseok tak kuasa menahan tawanya begitu mendengar perkataan Jinhyuk yang sangat menggelitik hatinya.

****

“Kalau itu tidak merepotkan kalian, baiklah,” jawab Seungyoun setelah Jinhyuk untuk mengajaknya ikut bermalam di hotel.

Wooseok menang telak atas Jinhyuk sesuai dengan dugaannya sendiri. Namun, apa yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka berdua. Sejin menawarkan diri untuk berbagi kamar dengan Seungyoun setelah staf reservasi hotel berkata bahwa seluruh kamar sudah _fullbook_. Perasaan Jinhyuk dan Wooseok kini bagai tertimpa durian runtuh.

_“That’s my boy!”_ kata Jinhyuk seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu kiri Sejin sebelum mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing yang posisinya berseberangan. Sejin hanya terdiam dan memasang raut wajah kebingungan pada pasangan _trouble maker_ itu. Dalam hati Sejin berharap semoga dia bisa melalui dua malam ke depan dengan tenang jika ini memang bagian dari rencana ‘gila’ mereka.

****

Perlahan-lahan Wooseok melangkah mendekati Jinhyuk yang sedang menikmati pemandangan malam Jade Dragon Snow Mountain dari ujung kanan jendela kaca besar kamar mereka. Sosok jangkung Jinhyuk dalam balutan _long john_ abu-abunya sangat menggoda Wooseok untuk memeluknya dari belakang.

_“A real man keeps his word,”_ bisik Wooseok di telinga kiri Jinhyuk sambil sedikit berjinjit dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang suaminya.

Tak sampai lima detik, Jinhyuk langsung membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Wooseok yang terlihat sangat menawan dengan sweter kuning dan celana ‘gemas’ birunya. Sinar rembulan malam itu pun semakin menambah keseksian Wooseok.

“Karena aku menang taruhan, sekarang giliran aku. Jatah kamu besok.”

Perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut mungil Wooseok itu tanpa sadar membuat tenaga Jinhyuk kembali seketika setelah seharian ini lelah berjalan-jalan dan naik kuda.

_“Lee Jinhyuk at your service, Mr. Kim.”_

Dengan diucapkannya kalimat ‘sakral’ itu, maka malam ini kepuasan seorang Kim Wooseok sudah terjamin. Sosok kecilnya perlahan Jinhyuk bimbing berjalan mundur ke ranjang mereka tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir keduanya. Raga rapuhnya perlahan Jinhyuk baringkan di atas ranjang mereka tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Setiap jengkal kulit mulus kedua paha Wooseok perlahan Jinhyuk sentuh dengan jemarinya. Namun kali ini, pagutan itu Jinhyuk lepaskan untuk menyapa sesuatu yang harus dipuaskan di bawah sana. Kesepuluh jemarinya pun kini bergerilya memanjakan sesuatu yang harus dipuaskan di bawah sana.

Keterampilan Jinhyuk yang mumpuni tak kuasa Wooseok balas dengan desahan suara merdunya, dengan terpejamnya kedua mata rusanya, serta dengan kuatnya remasan tangan kirinya pada sprei kasur mereka dan remasan tangan kanannya pada rambut Jinhyuk yang hitam legam.

Wooseok terlena akan kemenangannya, meski pemenang sesungguhnya pada malam itu adalah Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk sengaja mengalah pada taruhan itu, setelah diam-diam meyakinkan Seungyoun untuk menginap dengan segala alasan logisnya, sesaat sebelum tiba di hotel tanpa sepengetahuan Wooseok. Itu Jinhyuk lakukan demi menepati janjinya untuk mengutamakan kebahagiaan Wooseok. _Jinhyuk has tríed his best to keep his word._

****

Jinhyuk dan Wooseok pikir ‘pancingan besar’ yang mereka tebar kemarin malam akan menghasilkan ‘ikan’ yang sama besarnya. Namun, apa yang terjadi setengah harian ini seolah menjadi _plot twist_ yang tidak mereka harapkan. Sejin dan Seungyoun justru menjadi canggung kembali seperti hari pertama. Setidaknya itu yang mereka berdua tampakkan pada Wooseok dan Jinhyuk saat berada di amfiteater Impression Lijiang dan Blue Moon Valley.

Sejak pagi tadi Sejin tidak menunjukkan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa, sementara Seungyoun hanya memasang ekspresi datar dan mengurangi intensitasnya sebisa mungkin untuk saling bertatap mata dengan Sejin. Mereka juga duduk berjauhan selama menonton sandiwara kolosal suku Naxi di amfiteater dan bahkan sempat berselisih saat ingin memutuskan siapa yang akan memotret Jinhyuk dan Wooseok di Danau Yuye. Mereka berdua pun menerka-nerka peristiwa hebat apa yang terjadi semalam di kamar Sejin dan Seungyoun.

Suasana kurang mengenakkan itu masih berlanjut di dalam kabin kereta gantung yang membawa mereka berempat ke Yunshanping. Panorama hutan pinus dan padang rumput yang terbentang di bawah kaki mereka sama sekali tidak membantu. Namun, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berusaha untuk tidak terhanyut terlalu dalam dan tetap menikmati keindahan yang ditawarkan Yunshanping. Mereka yakin ketegangan antara Sejin dan Seungyoun akan mereda tak lama lagi.

****

“Kalau kalian menanyakan pendapatku, aku pribadi akan menyarankan kalian untuk membeli _bunun bell_ atau _bùnónglíng_ sebagai suvenir. Harganya memang lebih mahal daripada _camel bell_ , tapi lebih istimewa karena hanya ada empat toko yang menjualnya di seluruh dunia. Di Lijiang Tiongkok, Katmandhu Nepal, Kolkata India, dan Athena Yunani. Loncengnya juga lebih besar dan terbuat dari perunggu atau kuningan. Di kedua sisi kayu pipihnya, ada lukisan pemandangan khas Lijiang dan puisi Tiongkok yang berbeda-beda setiap loncengnya. Sangat cocok jika ingin diberikan pada orang terkasih.”

Seungyoun baru saja memaparkan macam-macam lonceng di Lijiang yang sering dijadikan suvenir pada ketiga tamunya. Kini mereka sedang berada di depan tiga tiang totem yang saling terhubung berkat lonceng-lonceng yang dijadikan media menulis harapan oleh para pengunjung. Wooseok pikir lonceng yang dia lihat saat ini adalah _camel bell_ atau _tuólíng_ yang muncul di drama Tiongkok tontonannya, mengingat bentuknya cukup mirip berupa anyaman rotan berbentuk caping kecil, kayu pipih, dan dua buah lonceng kecil di akhir rangkaiannya. Yang membedakan adalah lonceng tembaga _camel bell_ hanya ada satu dan posisinya ada di antara caping dan kayu pipih ini. Kayu pipihnya juga berwarna-warni dan bertuliskan kalimat sederhana atau aksara Naxi sebagai lambang keberuntungan.

Pandangan Jinhyuk pada Wooseok sedari tadi tidak terlepas karena baginya, Wooseok yang sedang serius mendengarkan sesuatu adalah pemandangan indah yang tak boleh dia lewatkan. Pikiran Jinhyuk bahkan semakin sibuk merangkai ide-ide begitu Seungyoun berjanji akan mengajak mereka ke toko _bunun bell_ sebelum kembali ke Korea.

****

Setelah puas mengunjungi Yunshanping selama dua jam, akhirnya mereka sampai kembali di stasiun kereta gantung. Begitu keluar dari kabin kereta, Jinhyuk tak henti-hentinya menggosokkan hidungnya yang memerah dengan agak kencang. Sebenarnya dia sudah melakukan itu sejak menginjakkan kaki di Yunshanping tadi meski tidak terlalu intens gara-gara dinginnya udara dan keringnya angin di sana. Namun, Jinhyuk tidak menyadari bahwa tindakannya itu sampai membuat dia mimisan dan kepalanya mulai sedikit pusing.

Wooseok yang saat itu tengah menggandeng lengan kirinya pun otomatis kaget dan langsung memanggil Sejin serta Seungyoun yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depan mereka berdua. Sejin dengan sigap pergi ke kios terdekat untuk mencari es batu dan obat merah, sementara dia dan Seungyoun segera menuntun Jinhyuk kembali ke mobil.

Setelah mendudukkan Jinhyuk di kursi penumpang dan mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga kepala Jinhyuk menempel di punggung kursi depannya, Seungyoun meminta izin pada Wooseok untuk menjemput Sejin agar tidak tersesat. Seungyoun pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di mobil dengan membawa sebuah payung yang dia ambil dari bagasi telah merasakan beberapa tetes air hujan mulai menjatuhi kepalanya.

Tak lama setelah Seungyoun pergi, hujan turun dengan cukup deras. Untungnya mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan kini Wooseok sedang memasukkan kapas ke kedua lubang hidung Jinhyuk serta menyeka keringat dingin yang keluar dari kening suaminya itu.

“Mau air minum?” tanya Wooseok.

“Tidak usah. Cium aku saja,” jawab Jinhyuk sambil tertawa.

Sebenarnya dia bermaksud untuk mencairkan suasana dan menghibur Wooseok agar tidak terlalu cemas padanya. Namun, yang Jinhyuk dapatkan dari candaannya justru adalah tatapan tajam Wooseok yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran bercampur kekesalan. ‘Bisa-bisanya dia bercanda di saat seperti,’ pikir Wooseok.

Mau tidak mau Jinhyuk menghentikan tawanya dan coba menyentuh wajah suaminya, tapi sayang langsung ditangkis. Wooseok sempat menyeka keringat Jinhyuk sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya duduk agak menjauh, bersamaan dengan kembalinya Seungyoun dan Sejin yang ternyata malah memakai jaket kulit Seungyoun untuk menghalangi air hujan di kepala mereka. Entah ke mana perginya payung yang Seungyoun bawa tadi.

Yang lebih lucu lagi adalah kondisi mereka berempat sekarang terbalik. Wooseok dan Jinhyuk terdiam dengan wajah datar di posisi masing-masing, sedangkan Sejin dan Seungyoun saling melempar senyum. Wajah Sejin bahkan semakin memerah begitu Seungyoun memasangkan sabuk pengaman padanya karena dia sibuk mengeringkan pakaiannya sendiri yang basah terkena air hujan.

****

“Kau sudah lebih baik?” tanya Seungyoun pada Jinhyuk setelah menyeruput secangkir coklat panas. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di beranda luar hotel, menikmati indahnya pemandangan Jade Dragon Snow Mountain pagi hari.

“Sudah. Kemarin aku terlalu bersemangat mengosok hidung berkali-kali padahal tahu udara di Yunshanping dingin dan kering.”

“Kau sungguh beruntung bisa memiliki Wooseok yang begitu mencintaimu dan pandai merawatmu. Kalian pasangan yang sempurna.”

“Di balik kesempurnaan yang kau lihat, ada banyak waktu yang kami habiskan bersama untuk berkompromi dengan kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Kami juga manusia biasa. _Great things take time, right?_ ”

Seungyoun menghentikan aktivitas meneguk coklat panasnya begitu mendengar pengakuan Jinhyuk barusan. Dia pun menyetujuinya dengan anggukkan kepala.

“Omong-omong, kalian berdua baik-baik saja, ‘kan? Sejak kemarin sore saat di mobil, kulihat kalian hanya diam, tidak seperti biasanya.”

Pernyataan Seungyoun itu tidak pernah Jinhyuk antisipasi. Jinhyuk tidak menduga bahwa Seungyoun memperhatikan adanya perubahan sikap Wooseok dan dia sendiri sore itu.

“Oh, itu… Wooseok agak kesal dengan candaanku. Sepertinya _timing_ -ku kurang tepat. Padahal aku hanya ingin dia tidak terlalu mencemaskanku. Jujur selama ini aku belum pernah mimisan, jadi mungkin Wooseok takut itu menjadi parah.”

“Dia tipe yang selalu serius, ya?”

“Tidak selalu, tapi sering. Makanya aku berusaha lebih santai untuk mengimbangi dia. Keseharianku sudah cukup tegang di kantor,” aku Jinhyuk sambil meregangkan otot-otot kedua lengannya. Seungyoun masih setia menyimak kisah di balik hubungan Jinhyuk dan Wooseok.

“Wooseok adalah rumahku untuk melepas lelah, jadi aku berharap dia akan menyambutku dengan pelukan dan senyuman hangat setiap saat. Terkadang aku lupa kalau Wooseok manusia biasa yang bisa lelah juga.”

“Fisiknya memang terlalu sempurna untuk seorang manusia,” celetuk Seungyoun yang berhasil memancing tawa tiba-tiba di antara mereka berdua.

“Wajar kalau aku lupa dia manusia, ’kan?” Jinhyuk meminta pengakuan pada Seungyoun atas kekhilafannya.

“Masalahmu sebenarnya hanya ada di _timing._ Sering-seringlah berlatih membaca situasi,” saran Seungyoun.

_“Aye-aye, Captain. Thanks,”_ balas Jinhyuk sambil menempelkan kepalan tangannya pada kepalan tangan Seungyoun.

****

_Chuno OST – 비익련리 (比翼連里) – 꽃별_

_“Good morning, my love,”_ sapa Jinhyuk membangunkan Wooseok yang masih tengkurap di atas kasur. Penglihatan kedua mata rusa Wooseok yang masih kabur, perlahan-lahan menangkap sebentuk wajah yang menjadi pemandangannya setiap bangun tidur sejak menikah.

“Badanmu sudah lebih enak?” tanya Wooseok.

“Sudah. Terima kasih, ya,” balas Jinhyuk sambil menyingkirkan rambut Wooseok yang menutupi wajah indahnya. “Lekas mandi. Kita akan pergi ke Tiger Leaping Gorge untuk melihat _yī mǐ yángguāng_ hari ini.”

****

Setelah dua jam lebih sedikit berkendara melewati jalan provinsi dan jalan tol yang melintang di atas Sungai Jinsha, akhirnya mereka berempat sampai di Tiger Leaping Gorge. Sebuah ngarai sempit di sisi lain kaki Jade Dragon Snow Mountain. Langit yang agak mendung tidak menyurutkan niat Jinhyuk, Wooseok, Sejin, dan Seungyoun untuk menyaksikan fenomena alam langka di Lijiang, yakni _yī mǐ yángguāng_ atau _one meter sunshine_. Jinhyuk dan Wooseok kini duduk di atas sebuah batu besar yang menjadi spot terbaik untuk berfoto di sana, sedangkan Seungyoun dan Sejin berdiri sejajar di belakang mereka berdua.

Mereka malah semakin bersemangat menantikan sinar itu setelah Seungyoun berkata bahwa hari ini dan besok adalah _Autumn Equinox_ tahun ini. Saat-saat bergulirnya matahari tepat di khatulistiwa dari belahan bumi utara ke belahan bumi selatan itulah waktu yang terbaik bagi sinar legendaris itu untuk muncul. Konon siapa pun yang beruntung bisa menjadi saksi _one meter sunshine_ , maka perjalanan kisah cintanya akan indah.

Tak lama setelah Seungyoun menjelaskan panjang-lebar pada mereka bertiga, akhirnya yang dinanti-nantikan muncul. Sinar legendaris itu tampak menembus kumpulan awan di atas sana dan mengenai pegunungan di seberang sana, tepat di hadapan mereka. Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berpelukan dengan penuh haru. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati, mereka berdua berharap bisa tetap bersama untuk melalui apa pun yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Seketika Wooseok jadi teringat akan percakapannya dengan Sejin semalam.

**KILAS BALIK MALAM KEDUA DI RUANG BACA JINMAO PURELAX MOUNTAIN HOTEL**

“Bagaimana keadaannya?”

“Mimisan dan keringat dinginnya sudah berhenti, tapi tubuhnya masih agak panas. Tenang saja, sudah kuminumkan obat,” jawab Wooseok begitu Sejin datang untuk memastikan kondisi sepupunya. Dari balik pintu, Sejin tersenyum penuh syukur dan berharap Jinhyuk akan baik-baik saja keesokan hari.

“Wooseok, bisa kita bicara sebentar?” tanya Sejin tiba-tiba sambil memegang tangan kanan Wooseok yang masih menempel pada gagang pintu.

****

“Soal jodoh, menurutku tinggal bagaimana kita menyikapinya ketika Yang Maha Kuasa memberikan petunjuk dalam berbagai wujud. Akan ada semacam koneksi kuat antara kita dan jodoh kita saat bertemu nanti. Kau pasti akan mengetahuinya.”

Sejin terdiam. Dalam pikirannya, Sejin coba merenungkan dan mengkaitkan kembali semua kejadian yang dia alami selama di sini dengan perkataan Wooseok barusan.

“Dan mengenai Seungyoun, ungkapkan saja perasaanmu padanya sebelum terlambat. Jika dia memiliki perasaan yang sama, dia pasti akan membalasmu. Kalau sebaliknya… Ya setidaknya kau sudah tidak ada beban di hati. Kalian juga belum tentu berjumpa lagi dalam waktu dekat. Kau tahu sahabatku, Byungchan? Aku pernah menyarankan dia seperti ini, dan pada akhirnya dia bisa bersama dengan Seungwoo, pria yang juga sempat membuatnya galau.”

Segera setelah mendengarkan saran Wooseok, Sejin memeluk suami sepupunya itu erat-erat.

“Terima kasih, Wooseok. Kau memang selalu bisa kuandalkan untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu.”

“Sama-sama, Sejin. _Let me know whenever you need me. I’m just one call away,_ ” ucap Wooseok sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

“Jinhyuk beruntung bisa bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri setiap bersamamu. Kau tahu betapa seriusnya dia kalau sudah menyangkut soal kerjaan, ‘kan? Aku sendiri kadang kesal kalau dia sudah mulai iseng. Meski begitu, Jinhyuk sebenarnya hanya ingin orang di sekitarnya tidak sedih dan cemas. Prinsip Jinhyuk itu ‘hidup ini sudah berat, jangan dibawa susah.’ Kuharap kau bisa bersabar menghadapi segala tingkah lakunya yang aneh bin ajaib.”

**KEMBALI KE TIGER LEAPING GORGE**

“Jinhyuk…”

Jinhyuk untuk langsung mengalihkan pandangan begitu Wooseok memanggil namanya. Dan tak ada tiga detik kemudian, sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat bibir Jinhyuk sebelum Wooseok meminta maaf lebih dahulu atas sikapnya yang terlalu kaku terhadap candaannya tempo hari. Setelah mendengar ketulusan hati yang terucap dari kata ‘maaf’ suaminya, Jinhyuk lalu membalasnya dengan permintaan maaf juga karena kurang memperhatikan situasi dan kondisi saat ingin bercanda. Mereka berdua akhirnya menutup pengakuan salah masing-masing dengan sebuah ciuman hangat seperti saat mereka mengikat janji di depan altar untuk bersama-sama menghabiskan sisa hidup.

****

Jinhyuk dan Wooseok sedang berbaring di atas kasur, masih lengkap berbalut pakaian hangat mereka sepulang dari lereng Jade Dragon Snow Mountain. Kini mereka sudah kembali ke Xilu Xiaoxie Inn untuk menghabiskan dua malam terakhir di Lijiang.

Kedua mata mereka sama-sama menatap langit-langit kamar, merenungkan segala wejangan dari nenek Seungyoun yang mereka temui tadi sehabis makan sore (makan siang yang tertunda karena mereka menyempatkan diri turun ke dasar Tiger Leaping Dragon untuk melihat derasnya aliran Sungai Jinsha) di restoran keluarga Seungyoun.

_”Nenekku bilang kalian memang cocok dan saling melengkapi. Namun, label ‘cinta sejati’ baru bisa disematkan pada pasangan yang ‘tahan banting’ melalui segala ujian di sepanjang kebersamaan mereka. Maka dari itu, kalian harus selalu berkompromi dengan perbedaan dan memanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya kesamaan kalian. Alasan utama kalian untuk memilih hidup bersama, sebisa mungkin dijadikan pengingat setiap kali terlintas kata untuk berpisah.” (Nenek Seungyoun tidak bisa berbahasa Korea, jadi Seungyoun menerjemahkan kata-kata sang nenek pada Jinhyuk dan Wooseok, serta Sejin)_

“Aku sungguh bersyukur bisa sampai di tahap ini bersamamu, Wooseok.” Jinhyuk mulai memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

“Sama. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka Tuhan mengirimkan orang sebaik dirimu padaku.”.

“Sama, aku juga tidak pernah menyangka akan semua ini. Rasanya seperti mimpi.”

“Jika ini mimpi, aku tak akan pernah mau bangun,” ujar Wooseok sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jinhyuk dengan tangan kirinya. Tak lama Jinhyuk pun mengaitkan jari-jemari mereka berdua.

“Andai suatu saat nanti, kau merasa aku mulai bosan dan melenceng…” ucap Jinhyuk menggantung.

Wooseok langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada Jinhyuk, tak sabar menanti kelanjutan perkataan suaminya.

_“…just remind me that I have you, remind me what we have been through, and what we will be going through.”_

Kali ini Jinhyuk yang menoleh pada Wooseok. Kedua obsidian hitam Jinhyuk kini beradu pandang dengan galaksi yang berkumpul di kedua mata indah bola pingpong Wooseok.

_“Then do the same for me,”_ balas Wooseok sebelum dia bangkit, lalu duduk di atas kedua kaki panjang Jinhyuk dan mulai memegang ujung resleting celana suaminya. Namun belum ada satu sentimeter resleting yang terbuka, tangan kanan Jinhyuk meraih kedua tangan Wooseok untuk menghentikan perbuatannya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Jinhyuk sambil mengangkat sedikit kepalanya ke arah Wooseok.

“Kemarin kau sakit, aku belum sempat memberikan ‘jatah’-mu.”

Jinhyuk menurunkan kepalanya sembari menghela napas sejenak begitu mendengar jawaban polos Wooseok. Jinhyuk lalu segera mendudukkan diri dan menyuruh Wooseok duduk di pangkuannya dan menghadap dia. Kedua lengan Jinhyuk refleks melingkari pinggang ramping Wooseok begitu sang pujaan hati tepat berada di depannya. Wooseok pun otomatis mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di pundak lebar Jinhyuk. Mata mereka kembali bertemu saat Jinhyuk sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

“Malam ini tidak ada istilah ‘jatahku’ atau ‘jatahmu’. Yang ada hanya ‘jatah kita’,” kata Jinhyuk dengan suara beratnya yang bagai magnet karena setelahnya, bibir ranum Wooseok udah menempel kuat di bibir Jinhyuk.

Masing-masing sudah siap untuk saling mengisap jiwa dan membawanya menuju kenikmatan dunia yang tak terkira. Dunia Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berdua. Tidak ada yang lain, termasuk pakaian-pakaian yang menempel di tubuh mereka.

Semesta pun seolah merestui pergumulan cinta dua insan ini dengan menurunkan hujan yang cukup deras. Cukup deras untuk menyamarkan lentingan suara Wooseok yang merapalkan nama Jinhyuk berkali-kali bagaikan ultimatum. Cukup deras untuk menyamarkan geraman rendah Jinhyuk yang berkali-kali melafalkan nama Wooseok bagaikan mantera sihir.

Setiap sentuhan jemari lentik Wooseok di kulit Jinhyuk, menunjukkan sisi-sisi rapuhnya untuk dilindungi sang suami tersayang. Setiap sentuhan lembut kedua belah bibir Jinhyuk di kulit Wooseok, menyampaikan semua rasa sayangnya yang tulus untuk diterima sang suami terkasih. Dan setiap deru napas mereka yang saling mengisi sepanjang malam, meneriakkan kata-kata cinta untuk janji sehidup semati.

****

_”Good morning.”_

_”Good morning, sir. Can I help you?”_

_”I’d like to borrow your phone for calling a local number, please.”_

_”My pleasure.”_

Kini Jinhyuk sedang berada di meja resepsionis. Dia teringat pada ucapan Seungyoun tempo hari soal mengantarkan mereka ke toko _bunun bell_ yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari penginapan. Maka dari itu, Jinhyuk meminjam telepon penginapan untuk menghubungi Seungyoun yang sedang menemani Sejin berjalan-jalan sejak satu jam lalu.

_“Halo?”_ (Seungyoun menjawab dalam bahasa Mandarin)

“Halo, Seungyoun? Ini Jinhyuk.”

_“Ya, Jinhyuk, ada apa?”_

”Kalian berdua ada di mana? Aku ingin membeli _bunun bell_ yang kemarin kau ceritakan. Kalian masih lama?”

_“Tidak. Kami sedang ada di Lion Rock. Sebentar lagi kami kembali ke penginapan dan menjemputmu.”_

”Baik, aku tunggu, ya?” Jinhyuk mengembalikan teleponnya. _”Thank you.”_

Tapi baru berapa langkah meninggalkan meja resepsionis, Jinhyuk kembali lagi.

_”Do you have a sticky note and a pen?”_

****

Sekembalinya ke kamar, Jinhyuk mendapati Wooseok masih tertidur pulas di ranjang. Hanya posisinya yang berubah dari tengkurap menjadi miring ke kiri, menghadap ke arah pintu. Jinhyuk lalu menghampiri suaminya itu, menarik selimutnya hingga ke bahu (tadi hanya menutupi bagian tubuh bawah Wooseok) dan mengecup keningnya. Tak lupa Jinhyuk meletakkan sebuah memo di meja dekat kepala Wooseok sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar. Di memo itu tertulis, ‘Aku keluar sebentar dan akan segera kembali’.

“Wooseok tidak ikut?” tanya Seungyoun pada Jinhyuk. Dia dan Sejin sudah menunggu sekitar lima menit di luar pagar penginapan.

“Wooseok tidak bisa jalan,” bisik Sejin pada Seungyoun mewakili jawaban Jinhyuk.

“Tidak bisa jalan? Kenapa? Semalam dia terjatuh?”

Deretan pertanyaan lugu Seungyoun justru membuat Jinhyuk tertawa lebar dan dengan bangga dia menunjukkan jari telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manis tangan kanannya di hadapan Seungyoun.

“Semalam tiga ronde.”

Jawaban Jinhyuk barusan entah kenapa membuat wajah Seungyoun dan Sejin memerah bersamaan.

“Ayo cepat kita pergi ke tokonya, Seungyoun,” ajak Sejin sambil menarik tangan kiri Seungyoun, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jinhyuk beberapa langkah di belakang.

****

Toko _bunun bell_ yang Seungyoun maksud jaraknya hanya sekitar 12 menit berjalan kaki dari penginapan. Tokonya tidak terlalu besar dan bentuknya serupa dengan bangunan tradisional lainnya di Dayan Ancient City. _Bunun bell_ yang dijual pun tergantung rapi di etalase, sehingga memudahkan pengunjung untuk langsung melihatnya. Selain lukisan dan puisi yang berbeda di setiap keping kayunya, masing-masing _bunun bell_ memiliki bunyi yang berbeda jika disimak dengan saksama. Tak heran jika harganya cukup mahal karena sepadan dengan keunikan yang dimiliki masing-masing lonceng.

Dengan bantuan terjemahan dari Seungyoun, Jinhyuk meminta rekomendasi dari pemilik toko soal lonceng mana yang cocok diberikan untuk pasangan hidup. Si pemilik toko lalu memberikan Jinhyuk sebuah _bunun bell_ yang di salah satu sisi kepingan kayunya, terdapat lukisan dua kincir air di Yuhe Square dengan bunga _Plum Blossom_ atau _meihua_ di sekelilingnya. Sementara di sisi kepingan kayu lainnya, tertulis sebuah puisi karya Guan Daosheng yang berjudul _Marriage Love_ atau _Wǒ nóng cí_.

Setelah yakin dengan pilihan dari pemiliki toko, Jinhyuk segera menuju meja kasir. Namun saat dia masih menunggu transaksi, Seungyoun tiba-tiba menyusulnya ke meja kasir sambil membawa sebuah _bunun bell_. Jujur Jinhyuk tidak menduga Seungyoun akan membeli sebuah lonceng juga. Pandangan mata Jinhyuk yang penuh tanya, dibalas oleh Seungyoun dengan mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Sejin yang masih melihat-lihat lonceng di sebelah sana. Kedua ibu jarinya langsung Jinhyuk tunjukkan sebagai apresiasi atas ‘usaha’ Seungyoun. Akhirnya ‘ikan besar’ yang Jinhyuk dan Wooseok 'pancing' muncul juga.

****

Wooseok sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan sedang mengemasi barang-barang mereka saat Jinhyuk kembali dari toko. Dengan senyuman ceria, Jinhyuk menghentikan aktivitas Wooseok dan mendudukkan suaminya itu di pangkuannya. Jinhyuk lalu meminta Wooseok untuk membuka sebuah kotak berwarna hitam seukuran telapak tangannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, raut ceria tergambar di wajah Wooseok begitu menemukan sebuah _bunun bell_ di dalam kotak itu.

“Aku sudah meminta bantuan Seungyoun untuk menuliskan pelafalan dan makna puisinya. Dengarkan, ya?”

Wooseok mau tidak mau menuruti permintaan Jinhyuk untuk duduk manis dan menyimak. Sayangnya, Wooseok tak kuasa menahan tawanya saat Jinhyuk berusaha membacakan puisinya dalam lafal bahasa Mandarin. Yang seharusnya terdengar serius dan merdu, malah tertangkap menjadi lucu dan menggelitik di telinga Wooseok.

Namun begitu Jinhyuk membacakan makna puisinya, Wooseok tidak mampu menahan air mata dari kedua matanya. Wooseok terharu dan sangat berterima kasih atas segala yang sudah dia terima dari Jinhyuk selama ini. Dengan sabar, Jinhyuk menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah indah Wooseok dan membalikkan tubuh Wooseok ke arahnya untuk dia rengkuh dalam dekapan erat. Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berharap semoga semua kenangan yang tercipta selama bulan madu satu minggu di Lijiang, bisa menjadi pengingat mereka berdua di saat-saat susah, selain daripada ikrar pernikahan mereka.

> 我儂詞
> 
> Wǒ nóng cí
> 
> 你儂我儂，忒煞情多，情多處，熱如火。
> 
> Nǐ nóng wǒ nóng, tè shā qíng duō, qíng duō chǔ, rè rú huǒ.
> 
> 把一塊泥，捻一個你，塑一個我。
> 
> Bǎ yīkuài ní, niǎn yīgè nǐ, sù yīgè wǒ.
> 
> 將咱兩個，一齊打破，用水調和。
> 
> Jiāng zán liǎng gè, yīqí dǎpò, yòngshuǐ tiáohé.
> 
> 再捻一個你，再塑一個我。
> 
> Zài niǎn yīgè nǐ, zài sù yīgè wǒ.
> 
> 我泥中有你，你泥中有我。
> 
> Wǒ ní zhōng yǒu nǐ, nǐ ní zhōng yǒu wǒ.
> 
> 與你生同一個衾，死同一個槨。
> 
> Yǔ nǐ shēng tóng yīgè qīn, sǐ tóng yīgè guǒ.

> _’Marriage Love’_
> 
> Pernikahan
> 
> _You and I have so much love, that it burns like a fire_
> 
> Kau dan aku begitu saling mencintai, membara bagaikan api
> 
> _In which we bake a lump of clay, molded into a figure of you and a figure of me_
> 
> Dari sebongkah tanah liat, kita membentuk sosokmu dan juga sosokku
> 
> _Then we take both of them,_ _and break them into pieces_
> 
> Lalu kita ambil dan hancurkan berkeping-keping
> 
> _And mix the pieces with water,_ _and mold again a figure of you,_ _and a figure of me_
> 
> Kita gabungkan kembali dengan air, membentuk sosokmu dan juga sosokku
> 
> _I am in your clay,_ _you are in my clay_
> 
> Sebagian diriku ada padamu, sebagian dirimu ada padaku
> 
> _In life we share a single quilt,_ _in death we will share one coffin_
> 
> Semasa hidup kita berbagi satu selimut, saat ajal menjemput kita berbagi satu peti mati

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on April 23rd 2020 on twitter @Qizilirmak for #100waysweishin ficfest  
> https://twitter.com/Qizilirmak/status/1253007076038602752


End file.
